The New Oggy and the Cockroaches show Part 3
This is the third sequel to the shows. Go here for the two other pre-made shows: *The New Oggy and the Cockroaches show Part 1 *The New Oggy And the Cockroaches Show Part 2 Rules Only four seasons and 11 episodes in one season are allowed. Try to make a new page if all seasons are out. Violation of this rules by a user is 'not '''gonna be punished. New Rule If You Made the Final Episode and You Make it as Series Finale, Don't make a new page anymore. -Ralphjeremy Season 10 93 (1): The Rise Of Olivia & Lady K - Oggy goes for a date with Olivia while The Cockroaches try to battle who will get a date with Lady K. (Note: This is the first time that Olivia & Lady K appear in this show.) 94 (2): United 'n' Nintendo'd - A cockroach called 2YouTubes1Roach comes to Oggy's house, and you know what, he takes them to lots of Nintendo games from now to the past, starting with Game and Wario all the way back to Donkey Kong Jr.! Can Oggy and the cockroaches return to the real world and kick 2Youtubes1Roach out of the house? 95 (3): Spaghetti? Pizza? - Oggy becomes addicted to Italian food. From then on, Olivia is trying to recover him. 96 (4): Chinese New Year Accident - The cockroaches set up a fireworks display for their friends, but Oggy is trying to stop the display until the rockets cause a giant explosion and ALL SET OFF AT THE VERY SAME TIME, taking Oggy and the cockroaches with them, throwing them to China, and burning Oggy's house too. How can they rebuild the house and get back home now? 97 (5): Iced Up Jack - There is a thunderstorm going nonstop for days straight, and Jack has to throw all the solar objects into the storm cloud, but it results in a SNOWSTORM that freezes Jack. Now it's Oggy's turn to make it sunny and recover Jack. 98 (6): Whistled In XP - Jack encounters the codename of XP... Whistler. 99 (7): Olivia's Party - Olivia has a party! Oggy and Jack are invited, but the cockroaches are also here to mess up the work. 100 (8): Happy 100th Episoday! - It is the 100th episode, and Olivia, Oggy and Jack celebrate! But the cockroaches and Lady K are trying to add fireworks, and the result is a "Happy 100th Burnday". Would Oggy come to this situation? 101 (9): Mini Mario Mania - Oggy's new pizza delivery turned out to be a bunch of Mini Marios! He thinks a crazy man who loves Mini Marios did this as a prank. But the cockroaches like these toys, and they have to keep them. 102 (10): The End of a TV Brand - The cockroaches break all the TVs Oggy had since Season 1 of Oggy's show (not this show), but Jack has to rebuild them like a professional inventor. 103 (11): Try to Be Chalky - Oggy's new platformer game, "Super Oggy Bros.", has been expanded to all game shops! But the cockroaches are the only ones who hate this game, and they try to replace it with a puzzle game called "Chalk Out with the Roaches". Oggy tries to stop it, but it's too late. All the fans of "Super Oggy Bros." boo off Oggy and new fans of COwtR come wearing shirts with the cockroaches taped on them. Will Oggy stop this using a time machine, remote control or an organization called... The Roachbusters? Season 11 104 (12): Roachcraft - Joey, Dee Dee and Marky invite Joeia, Deeds and Markia to play Minecraft, but they get sucked in the game when Deeds Installed TooManyItems Just To Cheat! Will they get out Before The Mobs Eat/Kill Them? Meanwhile, Oggy, Jack, Monica & Oliva are playing "Pac-Man Vs." using a Game Boy Advance connected to a GameCube. (Note: This is the first time that Ralphjeremy's fan characters appear.) 105 (13): The Rise of the Cucaracha - TBA 106 (14): A little Sleepover? - TBA 107 (15): Never trust the Cucaracha - TBA 108 (16): Memories - TBA 109A (17A): Tom, Jerry and Oggy - TBA 109B (17B): Phineas, Ferb and Oggy - TBA 109C (17C): Wile E., Road Runner and Oggy - TBA 110 (18): Oggy's New Friend - When a lightning strikes on Oggy's television, it comes to life, and thinks Oggy is his dad. Problem is, it won't leave him alone! Can Oggy get rid of him? 111 (19): Genius Cat - When Oggy got struck by a lightning, he suddenly becomes very smart, and he starts speaking in a british accent! (Note: Oggy's british voice is played by the same actor as Ferb's voice.) 112 (20): Hiccups of Doom - Oggy finds a pink gem that can grant wishes of whoever holds it! But, Dee Dee swallows it and has the hiccups. Everytime he hiccups, something strange happens! Can Oggy stop him before he warps and destroys all reality? Season 12 113 (21): Romantic Prank - The Cucaracha and the Roachettes try to Prank Oggy and Joey to Make them Think That they are hallucinating Olivia and Lady K. Will Oggy and Joey Find out about this? 114 (22): Time to Save Minecraft - Jack tries to install A Forge Version of Minecraft 1.7.2 to Put his TooManyItems Mod. Meanwhile, the roaches goes to Sweden to controll Mojang. dee dee and marky tries to distract Notch and the other Mojang Staff and Joey tries to go to Notch's Computer. he hacks all textures of mobs, Blocks, etc. and renames it into RoachCraft! All of the worldwide players including the youtubers Like SkyDoesMinecraft, StampyLongNose, etc. and Jack Got disappointed of this. But dee dee and marky think The Plan Gone Too Far so Dee Dee, Marky and the Mojang Staff tries to stop Joey. 115 (23): Romance Psychos - The Roachettes and the Cucaracha try to Kidnap Olivia and Lady K, and it's up to Oggy and Joey to save them. 116 (24): You Think I'm A Cheater? - Marky tries to Hypnotize Oggy to Cheat in a Math Test, But Unfortunately The Teacher knows that Marky is Hypnotizing Oggy so she beaten up Marky. 117 (25): Game Boy Crazy! - Oggy and Joey are playing a 2P Tetris in a 1989 Game Boy, but they got sucked in Oggy's Game Boy (not Joey's Gameboy) when Joey Cheats! will they get out before the Tetriminos kill them? 118 (26): Hypno it Up - The Cockroaches was confused, bored and having a hard time that Olivia belives Oggy that the cockroaches are evil and Olivia now hates the cockroaches. So like old times, Marky goes to hypnotize Oggy to do Olivia's old things (making Olivia takes Oggy's place) and they wear Oggy some glasses with fake normal eyes so Olivia dosen't know that Oggy is hypnotized. Will Olivia react this? 119 (27): The Case of the Stolen Key - In the time of new year 1900, the criminal mastermind, Professor Joey Moriarty and his henchcockroaches, Dee Dee, Marky, Joeia, Deeds, Markia and Lady K stole the Big Ben tower key, from Tavernkeeper Jack's tavern, it's up to Private Dectetive Olivia Holmes and her easily amazed assistant Dr. Oggy Watson to solve the case. (Note: Based on "The Incredible Oggy Watson", one of the episodes included on ''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie, except Olivia's and Jack's roles are changed) 120 (28): The Kits - Setting place after Oggy Getting Married, Oggy and Olivia finally has kittens, Oliver and Katie, two twins. But when Oggy and Olivia ask Jack to babysit their children, the Cockroaches try to kidnap Oliver and Katie to earn money. (Note: Based on Don't Rock The Cradle) 121 (29): Something Strange - TBA 122 (30): What the?! - TBA 123 (31): No More Mrs. Nice Girl:lady k is trying to conquer the cockroaches but suddenly she had competition with other cockroach who do not know their identity Season 13 124 (32): Five Nights at Oggy's - TBA Category:Fan Shows Category:Founder-Made